A little misunderstanding
by February1796
Summary: When the last day of High School arrives, and the classmates are going on a cruise for one week, what could go wrong? Maybe the fact that the cruise won't be the one they were expecting? Oh well, maybe their one lifetime trip won't be as perfect as they thought it would! Humor, romance and many more things will get into this madness!
1. Bye, dad!

**Hey! So finally I've decided to write a story based on this amazing show haha! At first I didn't really know what to make it about, bu inspiration arrived, and this is what it brought! I made this chapter really short, because I wanted you to read it first and tell me in reviews if I should go on with it or not. I have plenty of ideas about it, and I'm sure I won't disappoint you, so please, give it a try! Comments are good received, and if you have some advice just tell me. Also, if there are some grammar mistakes, I am sorry, but don't worry, I use to re-read the documents to see if there are spelling mistakes or whatever. Well, enjoy!**

**P.S.: All the characters in this story are all Disney's property and I don't own anything.**

I'm here, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for the clock alarm to remind me that in 5 minutes it's 7 o' clock. My room is starting to fill in with light and my eyes are reacting to it since I've been in the dark for the last...am...8 hours? Yeah, I know I haven't slept enough, but I couldn't though! And you may ask, why? Well, that's simple; today I am going with the rest of my classmates to the end-of-year trip on a cruise! Yeeeaaah! You heard it right! It's a cruise over different places, which I cannot remind right now, but well, it's gonna be mint! Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot to introduce myself. You know, I have a kind of fish memory and I use to forget things really easily, but well, anyway...My name is Allyson Mary Dawson, but my friends use to call me Ally. Amm...I'm 17 so that means I'm in my last course, and next year I'm going to college to study public relations, so, yeah, I guess by now that's all you need to know about me!

Okay, so going back to the lying in my bed thing, my alarm is finally, well, alarming me to get up from bed and I can't wait for it. It's May, and here in Miami it's extremely hot, so I'm putting something fresh on...I think a pair of short jeans, a white tank top and some black converse will be all right.

"Ally, honey, breakfast it's waiting for you, so come here if you don't want it to get cold!" That's my dad. He can be so annoying sometimes, but deep down I know he wants the best for me, so I try my best to follow his rules and not to mess with trouble. I go downstairs and have my breakfast as fast as possible and then go brush my teeth. Comb my hair, apply a bit of gloss, and that's it, I'm done. It's only 7:30 and Trish, my best friend, told she would come by 7:45, so I have a quarter until she arrives.

"So, are you nervous for the trip? God, one week on a cruise, that's life. You know; when I was your age we didn't have such amazing trips! I still can't believe you're going on this one!" I hadn't realize my dad was behind my while I was looking myself in the mirror. See? That was what I was telling you before; he can be annoying when he wants to!

"Well, yeah, I mean, sure it's going to be amazing, but I will miss you. A whole weeks without my sooo precious dad is just...unbearable! I think I'm staying here!" I always joke with him, I like teasing him, a lot!

"Oh, yeah reeeeally funny Ally!" He answers as I get out of the bathroom and head to the entrance "You'll see! Tonight you'll be begging your teacher to come back home because you won't be able of staying a night WITHOUT ME" I laugh and although he's trying not to, he ends giving up and chuckles. Moments like this are the ones I wouldn't change for nothing. Since my mom is out in Africa studying gorillas and that kind of things, my dad and I spend the most of the year alone here in Miami, but anyway we still keep contact with my mom through Skype, so it's nothing we cannot deal with! After that little conversation, I wait there while my dad watches the TV news in the kitchen's television.

Soon the doorbell rings, and I realize its 7:45, so I open the door and Trish is right there holding two suitcases and wearing a floral dress with a Pamela hat which turns to be bigger than her head, but oh well, if she likes it, I like it too.

"Hey, hey Ally!" She says while she takes my suitcase with her free hand, although I still don't know how she is able of taking it when she already has TWO suitcases with her! "Oh! And hi Lester" Oh, yes, Lester is my dad's name, I forgot telling you! "Hey Trish! Well, hurry up if you don't want to be late! You have to be in high school at 8 o'clock so you can catch a bus to the port, AND take the boat which will carry you to the best trip you'll ever have..." Trish and I look at each as if my dad was crazy, which I sometimes think he actually is, and then I kiss him goodbye on the cheek and get our things in Trish's car. I give him a final goodbye from the car and Trish starts the car heading us both to high school.


	2. A little talk with Trish and Dez

**Heeeey guys! Well, first of all, I am really happy you guys liked the first chapter because I wasn't very sure how readers would react to it! Also, to the ones who reviewed thank you veery much! Your comments made very happy and I really appreciate them! **

**Now, I'm gonna make a quick response to a review I received from a guest person:**

**Rohini: Yeah, I know the beginning is pretty simple and I'm glad you liked it, really! I hope you like this one too! :))**

**Okay, so that's all, this is the second chapter and I hope you all like it! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

It only takes five minutes to arrive to San Marino High School, so, as soon as we arrive and Trish parks her car, we go and meet with the others. I don't really know how many students we are in 12th grade, but I guess 150? Like I said, I'm not sure, but anyways, that means we're a lot, so it takes like another five minutes to find the guys. Finally, Trish sees a red-haired guy near us, and we both realize is Dez. Trish pats him on the shoulder and to our surprise, he turns and screams! Really? We've known each other for 3 years and he still gets scared when he sees us?! I guess Dez will never change...

"Hi Dez, nice to see you too" says Trish once he finishes screaming "Are you here alone?"

"Hey, don't blame me! You know I'm pretty jumpy; oh, and you know, if you touch someone on their back, they use to get scared!" Oh well, here comes another Dez and Trish fight over something stupid... "Oh and yes! I'm alone, any problem with it?!"

"Okay, first..." says Trish while she taps a girl near us "Am, yeah?" says the girl "Nothing, I just wanted to proof something, thank you!" "Ooookay..." And, with that the girl turns her back again. "See! Nobody gets scared when they are tapped! You are the only exception on the world, you know!" God, Trish can be so stubborn when she wants to...

"Oh, well, excuse me my lady! You know, not everybody is as perfect as you! Oh, this kinda reminds me of that song...how was it?" Trish and I look at each other the same way we did when my father was talking. "Oh, yes! That song from Hannah Montana, NO-BO-DY-IS-PER-FECT!" Okay, if Dez could arrive to a point where he couldn't get any dumber, he finally did. He watched Hannah Montana? I can't imagine what kind of shows he watches on TV...

"Guys, guys, stop it! Now!" If I didn't interfere I'm sure they would start hitting each other "To start with, Dez, Trish is right, you seem to be the only exception; and second, Dez, we seriously need to talk about what you watch on TV, because, I mean, yeah I used to watch Hannah Montana, but that was like two years ago, when the show ended! Okay, and now, to finish, Austin isn't here?"

Dez and Trish stop arguing (thanks God), and after being staring at each other, Dez finally answers me. "No, he isn't here. I called him before you two arrived and he told me he was a bit late, but that he'd be in time for the bus to take us to the port" Okay, no need to worry, I thought he would be sick or something, but if he's coming, it's fine. "Why...? Is someone missing him or whaaaat"? Trish, she has to be so...so...agh! Why does she have to make those kinds of comments? For once, she could stay quiet! "Haha, really funny Trish, I've told you a billion times not to say that in front of..." I point to Dez without him noticing "...so, be more discreet, can you?" "Don't worry Ally, I know it, you don't have to be ashamed about it" I look at him in a way that says "Excuse me?", and Trish looks at him in a mad way "DEZ! Shut up!" Okay, now I'm freaking out; what's going on in here? Dez, knows it? He really knows it? I swear I'm going to kill Trish!

"Trish! You told him? God! I told you it was a secret! Why do you have to end telling everyone about other ones secrets! You're impossible!" That's it, I'm not telling Trish anything else for the rest of my life!

"Hey, calm down, Ally! And please don't be mad at me! I just, I couldn't stay quiet! Do you know how persistent Dez can be?" Yeah, right, Trish giving me an apology, as always "Amm, wait, what? Persistent? I think we have a different version of the story, because obviously, I wasn't persistent!" Here we go again, another fight just that this time; it could be worth listening to it. "Dez, you were begging me to tell you what Ally had just told me hours ago!" "Ah, okay, I think we need to go back in time and see what happened exactly!" "Dez, time machines haven't been invented yet" "Ah, yeah, I know it, I'm not a dumbass, you know? I was talking about FLASHBACK TIME! "You know flashback time means you have to tell me what happened, right? And it seems like you have different versions..." "Yeah, but-" "Ah! Stop it, okay, I don't mind! The thing is that you, Trish told Dez I like Austin, and you shouldn't have!" We stay quiet and then, how not, Dez has to start another fight. "I WASN'T PERSISTENT TRISH, YOU TOTALLY MADE THAT UP!"

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!**

**Miami's mall. Trish is going out of Sonic Boom (the store Ally's dad owns and Ally works at). Dez is out eating a hot dog from a shop and Trish passes by.**

**"Hey Trish, where're you going?"**

**"Ally likes Austin, okay! God, I can't understand how people can be so annoying!" Trish leaves.**

**"Okaay...I don't really know what exactly happened in here..." Dez gives a bite to his hot dog "Wait, Ally likes Austin?! What the...?!" **

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Oh, really? Well...well...agh! You know what? Just leave it, we all know it and that's it! Look, Ally I'm sorry, but it was time for Dez to know it, it's so clear you like him." I guess, she's right, I don't make big efforts to make it look like I don't like him, I really do, so I can't blame her for telling Dez about it. "Okay, don't worry, I forgive you, but, Austin can't know ANYTHING about it!

"Know what?"

"Ahh!" We all scream when Austin taps my shoulder and we realize we're talking about him! He couldn't be less inopportune!

"See! People scream when someone tap their shoulder! I was COMPLETELY RIGHT!"

"Dez, this is a completely different situation!" Says Trish, still scared by Austin's appearance.

"What?" Okay, now Austin wants to know everything, ha! Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. "Oh, nothing, nothing, don't worry, we were just, am, talking about stupid things"

"Am...Okay. Well, the bus is here, so let's go take it!" Oh, we hadn't even realize it was already 8 o'clock.

Trish and I go and take our suitcases from her car and join Dez and Austin in the bus. Wow, there are like five buses out there...this is going to be a total chaos! Next stop, Miami's port!

* * *

**Well, that was it! I didn't make it too long, because I wanted to leave it here, so that in the next chapter they take the ship and start their vacation. I really hope you like it! I tried to make it funny, because well, that's what Austin&Ally it's about!**

**For the next chapter I would like you to review so I can know what you think about the story and how it is going!**

**Soo, that's it, see you in the next chapter! ;)**


	3. A little misunderstanding

**Hey, hey, hey! I am back people, so there's no need to worry haha! Sorry for not updating in two days, I feel guilty about it, but I've been busy with my sister, friends and things like that, so I haven't been able of updating until RIGHT NOW.**

**Anyway, don't think I forgot about this story, because I've been struggling about what could happen next since I didn't have it all clear, but I finally decided what to do and I feel relieved about it!**

**Okay, about your reviews, I really really appreciate them! They make me very very happy, and even though just a few ones reviewed, the amount of people who read the last chapter it's crazy! Everytime I check out how many viewers I have, I freak out!**

**OOOKAY, so now it's time for a quick response to someone who reviewed for the second time but isn't a member, (or whatever you want to call it) of fanfiction.**

**Rohini: Once again, thank you! You're review was very motivating and I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! About what you said of answering to the reviewers, I like to respond to anyone who bothers leaving a comment, because there's a lot of people who don't, and it's something to be grateful of.**

**By the way, thanks a lot to the ones who favourited or follow this story, you are awesome! And for the silent readers, also thank you :)**

**Now, less talking, and more of "A little misunderstanding"! Enjoy!**

* * *

Right now I'm in the bus next to Trish contemplating Miami through the window. The port is a bit far away from San Marino High School, so to kill time, I decide to talk to Trish until we arrive. Although I want to talk to her, I actually don't know what about, so I make two or three attempts of opening my mouth, but I close it again as soon as I realize I don't have anything relevant to comment. To my surprise, Trish is the one to break the ice and I don't mind, so I listen.

"Ally, about our little conversation, you know, the one we had about "the one who can't be named", I know I apologized, but I still feel guilty. I mean, I know is very important for you and I understand you don't want anyone to know you're little secret, but don't worry, I will try my best and not tell anyone else about it." When Trish ends her speech, I smile; not only because she apologize _again_, and I put emphasis on again, but because I know she feels really sorry. Well, also because of how she refered to Austin, "the one who can't be named"? Wasn't that Voldemort? Oh, my...Well, let's leave it there, she's Trish, I guess that aswell as Dez, she will never change, but I still love her.

"Oh, Trish, I forgave you the first time and so I do the second time. I see that you feel sorry, and that's enough for me, besides, you only told Dez, and yeah, he's Austin best friend, and they share everything, but..." I stay quiet for some seconds, and then it hits me "...OH MY! Trish! They share everything! He's obviously going to tell him! What am I gonna do?! Gosh, this is the worst day of my life! Why does this have to happen to me! WHY?!" I start freaking out like a maniac and some of the classmates are starting to stare at me. Trish is trying to calm me down, but all her attempts fail since I'm still panicking.

"Ally! Ally, please shut up, everybody is starting to freak out! Ally, please, I'm serious! Shut your mouth or I'll have to do it myself, and trust me, you don't wanna experience the pain that comes out of my fists!" With that, I stopped. I know Trish is my best friend, but when she talks about her fists, she never jokes, so as the conscientious person I am, I stop.

"At last! Ally, you have to control yourself, Dez isn't going to tell Austin anything! I told him you're secret like three weeks ago, and If he still hasn't told him, I don't think he will" I think about it and I stare at Trish with a look that says "Are you sure?" and she nods. It's not that I don't trust Dez, but he's Austin's best friend and he knows something very important which affects him, so I can understand his need of telling him about it. "Ally, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Dez, but anyway, If it will make you feel better, then I'll talk to him." I smile again and as Trish predicted, yes, I feel better when she tells me she will talk to him. "Hey, you know what? I will do it now" Trish stands up but I stop her "Trish! You don't have to do it right now, you can do it as soon as we arrive. Why would you do it now?"She is bothering too much, and even though she wants the best for me, I don't want her to stress out over something that I should take care of, so I must insist her not to meddle more in this situation.

"Ally, calm down, this isn't any bother for me. Now, stop holding me and let me talk to him. I will tell Austin to come here." I finally agree with her and she leaves. I watch how she tells Dez that she needs to talk to him and then she kicks Austin out of his sit; god, she could be nicer...Austin finds me staring at them and I make him a sign to come and sit next to me, so he does. When he is next to me, I don't know what to say, but once again I am not the one starting the conversation.

"What was that all about? I mean, Trish would never talk to Dez just because she wants to, it's weird..." Perfect, now I have to make an excuse and lie to him when I hate, and I repeat, HATE, lying to him. What am I gonna tell him? I'll have to improvise...

"Oh, yeah, well, you see,am..." This is getting hard. "...well, it seems like, am..."GOD! I have no idea what to say! Austin chuckles and I get more nervous, but luckily he interrupts me.

"Ally, are you okay? You seem a bit upset, I would say you are even...nervous? Look, if you don't want to tell me what's going on, I'll understand." Oh, no, now he thinks I don't trust him! Well, there's no way I'm going to let him think that. I'm telling him something, whatever!

"No, no! Please don't think I don't trust you! It's just, am, am..." Then, something pops into my head, and without thinking, I spill it"...Dez likes me!" What?! What the hell did I just said!? Dez is going to kill me and Austin is going to freak out! Come on, I could have told him anything, anything, but nooooo,I had to tell him the worst thing possible! Great done Ally, great done.

"Amm, excuse me? Did I hear well? Because I think you said that Dez likes you?!" Here we go..." How do you even know that?!" Cool, and now more lies to come.

"Well, Dez told Trish, and Trish told me, as simple as that! Ha,ha..." I laugh nervously and I think I may have a heart attack. "And, well, you know, I told Trish to please tell Dez that it would be the best for all of us if he didn't like me, because you know, it's really weird and am...it would jeopardize our friendship!" Oh, yeah, that's what you call a perfect lie, I'm sure he will buy it, although I still feel guilty for lying to him. "Austin, please say something, you've been quiet for what it seems like forever" He stays quiet, but finally speaks.

"Okay, so let me settle things...Dez told Trish that he likes you, and then Trish told you, so you told her to tell Dez that it would be the best for us if he didn't since you don't wanna jeopardize your friendship." I nod, but Austin seems like he hasn't finished talking "Now, the important thing is...Do you like him back?"

He seems very serious when he asks that and I swear I could also see a little bit of anger in his voice, but I ignore it and answer him "Well, no, I mean, I have never thought about him that way, but I wouldn't say that I like him...No, no, I definitely don't"

The anger on his face fades away, but not completely and I'm curious about it. He looks away and he isn't looking at me anymore. I don't know what's up with him, but I'm determined to ask him. Sadly, when I'm about to open my mouth, Trish comes and kicks out Austin again. Mental note, tell Trish to stop being so rude. Well, going back to where I was, Austin leaves and Trish sits again next to me. "Ally, don't worry, Dez promised me he wouldn't tell anyone you like "the one who can't be named", so everything is fine." When I hear the word fine, I'm sure that this situation is whatever except fine. "Yeah...ha,ha, about that, I made the biggest mistake I could ever make when I was speaking with Austin..." Trish looks at me, eyes filled with anger, and maybe this time, I may experience the pain coming out of her fists...

Luckily, she doesn't hit me or shout at me and I guess she is waiting for me to tell her what happened. After I finished dragging, she looks at me and then (how not) she starts shouting at me "Are you nuts?! Ally, do you even think before speaking?!" Okay, she went too far "Hey, I am 100% sure that I think a lot more than you before saying something, but it's just that I panicked and said the first thing that popped into my mind!" Before she can reply, the bus stops and Mr. Blair announces that we have arrived to the port. "We will continue this conversation once we are in our cabin" I nod, and follow her out of the bus. We take our suitcases and join the guys before we get on board. Austin and Dez act weird with each other and by their faces, it seems like if they just had a fight, but anyway, the four of us get on board along with the others and Mr. Blair talks with the receptionist and asks her the keys for the cabins. Then, we make the groups; there are some of four, others of three and finally some of two. Me and Trish get one cabin and Austin and Dez take another and head to them. As we are on our way to our cabins, Mr. Blair reminds us that we have free-time until lunch.

"Okay, people, it's 8, 30, so you have plenty of time to do whatever you want. You can go and see the ship or stay in your cabins, it's up to you! But behave yourselves!"

Everybody goes to their cabin including us, and when we arrive, a man with a uniform offers us help, but I'm not in the best of my moods right now, and neither is Trish, so our response isn't the best. "No, thank you!" We close the door and I guess the man will be freaking out. Poor man, he was doing his job and we just shouted at him...I feel sorry, so I open the door to apologize, but he is already offering help to Dez and Austin who are just in front of us, and they respond him the worst way possible. "Do you think we want someone to helps us?! We are tired and don't want anyone to bother us!" Wow, Austin is really furious and by Dez's face I would say he looks angry too, just the same way as when we were waiting out. Obviously, the man answers him the same way "Look, I'm just here to help and I'm not letting anyone shout at me! I just had to deal with the girls over there..."He points our door "...and I won't deal with you two! You want rest and peace? Well, here you have!" With that, the man takes Austin's suitcase and throws it inside the cabin with no care at all. "Hey! What are you doing? Hey sir, hey!" Austin keeps shouting but the man leaves and I burst laughing. God, this has been by now the most hilarious thing I've seen and I can't stop laughing. Dez goes inside his cabin and Austin stares at me with a face that says "Why the heck are you laughing?" But then, he chuckles, and his anger disappears, at least by now, and then he laughs too. Both of us end laughing in the middle of the hall, but we don't care. I wish we could stay this way, but unfortunately, I remember I have some things to sort out.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Messy situations

**Hey, what's up? I know I haven't updated in more than a week, but I returned to my classes last week and I had A LOT of exams! I still have some left, but luckily I managed to get some free time to write this chapter, so here I am!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Messy situations**

As soon as I remember about everything that happened before, I slowly stop laughing and so does Austin. I know I have to go back to my cabin and talk with Trish about the entire incident, but I don't want to. This moment feels so…good. We are just staring at each other; no movements, no words…nothing, just looking at each other. I like this, and I don't mean being staring at him, but the fact that we can be in total silence without saying anything, and don't feel awkward about it. I guess that means we are true friends who don't need to ramble about silly things just to break the uncomfortable silence between us. There's no tension between us, and I love it, but unfortunately, I suddenly hear the most annoying yell in my ear proceeding from Trish's mouth.

"Ally! What are you-!?" I tap her mouth with my hand and give a smile to Austin as a good-bye while I enter the cabin with Trish. Austin gives me a smile back and enters his cabin too. I wonder if Dez and him are still mad at each other…What could have they talked about before in the bus? Both of them were in a good mood and suddenly there's an awful tension between them. It's weird, but I prefer not to step my nose inside. Leaving my thoughts aside, I come back to reality and take away my hand from Trish's mouth.

"Ally, what the hell? I was talking to you! You didn't have any right to do that!" She's mad, really mad, but I don't care. I was having A MOMENT with Austin and she had to interrupt it!

"Come on Trish! I was having a moment with Austin and you had to interrupt as always! You should be the one apologizing!"

"What?! Ally I remind you that we have a big problem going on in here, which by the way, you created and instead of being serious and try to sort it out, you go and "have a moment" with Austin!" God…Now she's overreacting. I better stop this argument if I want her to shut up.

"Look Trish. First of all, you are overreacting. I am pretty aware of the situation and I know I have to fix it, and the entire Austin thing was something spontaneous! You know what? Let's just, stop arguing and talk about what we actually have to talk about."

I'm looking at Trish very seriously and before she tries to respond again I give her the angriest glare I could give her. Then, we both sit down in our corresponding beds and stay silence for moment thinking about what we could do. I finally come to the best solution: telling Austin the truth, but, without telling him the real truth…Oh my God, this is hard…I don't want to lie him anymore, but on the other side, I neither want him to find out the truth, so, I guess I'll have to tell him another lie. However, before stressing out more, Trish talks.

"Okay, so this is the situation: Austin thinks that Dez likes you. Now, what I can't understand is why they seem to be mad at each other. I mean, what could have happened so that Austin went all psycho with Dez...?" Trish and I stay silence once again thinking about all the possible situations. Suddenly, Trish gasps and jumps from her bed while she looks at me with a huge smile on her face. Why is she so happy all of a sudden? I stare at her waiting for some explanation, but she starts laughing non-stop. I'm getting really annoyed by Trish's laughter, so as my patience runs out, I decide to ask her what's going on.

"Trish! Why are you laughing? This isn't something to laugh about!"

Trish stops laughing but keeps smiling while she responds.

"You don't get it, don't you?"

"Get what?" What could be so funny about Austin and Dez getting mad at each other?

"Come one, Ally! It's so obvious!" I don't know if I'm getting dumb or what, but I can't understand which is Trish's point, so I wait for her to go on.

"Okay, picture this: you are in the bus with Austin, and you tell him that Dez likes you. Then, when we switch places and Austin is sitting next to Dez again, they argue and get mad at each other…What do you think it could have caused that fight?" I look at her trying to guess what she means, but fail in my attempt. That's it, until Trish starts laughing again and then, it hits me.

"Wait, what you're trying to say, is that Austin is mad at Dez because he thinks Dez likes me? But, that would mean that…" I can't even finish my sentence, so Trish continues for me.

"Yes Ally, you're right! Austin is mad at Dez because HE likes you, and he can't stand the idea of his best friend liking you, when he had probably told him he likes you some time ago!"

I don't know what to say or what to do. This is a shock for me and didn't see it coming. Could it be possible? Could it be that Austin, my best friend for three years likes me? I don't know…it's too bizarre; I can't even imagine it! I lay in my bed too exhausted trying to process everything and it looks like Trish is exhausted too because she lays next to me in my bed.

"I'm such a mess" That's all I manage to say. I realize about one of my best friend's feelings towards me and I have to go and screw it all!

"Hey, don't say that, Ally. You didn't know anything and just said what you thought at that moment, plus, I was the one who told Dez about your secret. I was the troublemaker, so don't blame yourself." Oh, no, I can't let her take all the blame. That would be very selfish coming from me.

"No way Trish, it wasn't only you, it was also me, so let's say both of us are the responsible for all of this. Besides, we aren't even sure about Austin's feelings." She nods with her head and then she turns her head to stare at the ceiling, nevertheless, it only takes one second for her to get up like a maniac. Oh no, by her smile I could say she already thought of one of her crazy plans and I don't want to get into any more trouble.

"What?" I ask her with impatience in my voice. I can't imagine what she came up with, but I'm sure it's going to be something which will end in a total chaos.

"Well…Right now Austin thinks Dez likes you, right?" I nod with my head and she continues. "I think we could use that".

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of telling Austin that the whole thing about Dez liking you is a lie, we could extend the lie."

"Trish, but that would mean more lying and you know I hate that!"

"I know Ally! But trust me; what I have planned is good! We just need Dez to co-operate with us and everything will come out perfectly!"

"Co-operate with Dez? Trish, what-do you-have-planned?" I'm getting really annoyed and nervous at the same time. Trish's mind can be very…dangerous to say it someway and I don't wanna end hurting anyone.

"No, before telling you we need to talk to Dez and then, oh yeah, then everything will be ready to start!" With that, Trish opens the door and runs to Austin's and Dez's cabin. Oh my gosh, this is going to end bad, I'm sure…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Haha, anyways, I guess you will already know what is Trish's plan, so I don't think you'll have a hard time waiting for the next chapter!**

**Although I still haven't decided, it's likely that next chapter may be written in Dez's POV, so you may find out about their argument back in the bus and in their cabin. Anyways, I'm afraid I won't be able of posting it until next next weekend or so, but don't worry, I won't let you down!**

**Pleeeease REVIEW! It's really important for me that you review so I know what you think about the story and decide if it's worth it to continue with it or not!**

**See ya :)**


	5. Plotting time!

**Heey! Yeah, I'm back! You didn't expect me so early, did you? I know I said I would update next weekend, but fortunately I got some time to write this chapter and here it is!**

**I spent a lot of time writing it and tried my best, so I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Now, two guests reviewed so it's time for quick responses:**

**Rohini: Once again, thanks for your review! You really make my day, so keep reviewing! :)**

**Nicole: Thank you for the review, really! I'm happy to know that you enjoy my story and will continue reading it, so thank you A LOT!**

**To finish, before letting you read, I would like to ask you to give me at least 15 reviews, because I really want to see which are your opinions about the story in general! So, pleeease do it for me, I'm not asking you to write me the bible, but at least a sentence, I don't know, something you feel and want to share with me. This story means a lot to me and I wanna know if you feel the same! :)**

**Oh, by the way, this story is T rated and this chapter may have some swearing, so you're warned!**

* * *

**Dez's POV**

**(Back in the bus)**

I'm so freaking excited for this trip that I can't wait to get on board! After these two weeks I will finally be able of spending a great summer with the rest of the gang and then start my dream career: audiovisual communication! My dream of becoming one of the best film directors on the world may sound difficult of achieving, but I'll try my hardest, that's for sure!

Anyways, as I come back to reality, I see Trish getting up from her sit and coming towards me and Austin. Come on! What does she want now? It seems like she didn't have enough shouting at me before…Oh well, let's prepare for another round of Trish vs. Dez!

"Austin, get out of your sit right now, I need to talk to Dez" How dare she?! She kicks my best friend out of his sit because she needs to talk to me?! She could me more polite! That's it, I'm gonna make her things very clear AND she's gonna hear me!

"Excuse me, Trish but you have NO right to-"She doesn't let me finish and with her voice full of venom she interrupts me.

"Shut up Dez, I don't have time for lessons so let me talk and we will finish in less than a minute." Okay, well, maybe this isn't the best time to tell her how to behave, but she will hear me in the future! Although I'm not completely sure when…But she will!

I make her a gesture with my head to let her talk and she proceeds.

"Well, the thing is that Ally is worried about you telling Austin her secret, so I want you to promise me that you won't tell him anything. Is it clear?"

Psss, who does she think I am? Of course I won't tell Austin anything! I'm not like her, I actually know how to keep secrets and yes, Austin may be my best friend, but so is Ally, so even if it annoys me not being able of telling him how she feels, I will stay shut.

"Yes Trish, I PROMISE I won't tell him anything." Trish smiles and starts standing up from her seat, but I with my left arm, I make her sit again. "But, since you are the responsible for all this mess, you'll have to do something for me in exchange…" Yeah right, you thought I was going to stay shut without asking her something? I may be dumb, but sometimes I actually think with my head.

"What? Dez, that isn't part of the deal. You will stay shut in exchange of nothing!" Oh, so that's what she wants, ha? Well, I guess I'll have to step into action.

"Okay, wait a second" I get up from my sit and just when I'm about to scream and spill Ally's secret to everyone in the bus, Trish stops me. "Okay, fine! I will do whatever you want, but don't you dare say anything or I will punch you!" This is just what I wanted. Now Trish is scared as hell and I have the power. I like this, I really do. It's the first time I win Trish and I have to take advantage of this!

"Now tell me, what the heck do you want?" She's annoyed! I LOVE seeing Trish annoyed. It just, ahh…It's the best sensation in the world!

"I want you to…am…" Damn it! I don't know what to ask her! Really Dez? You blackmail her and now you don't know what to ask in exchange? Maybe Trish is right and I'm the dumbest person in the world…

"Well, are you going to ask for something or…?" She's getting impatience and the last thing I want is to receive one of Trish's famous punches right in my face. No, I have to think quickly or I'll suffer the consequences.

"I know!" This is the best thing I could have thought about! "Since I'm tired of all this situation between Austin and Ally, you know, Ally liking Austin, but not doing anything about it, and me not being allowed to tell Austin about her feelings, well…"

"What Dez? Come one, spill it! This is taking longer than it should"

"I want you to get them together during this trip and if the cruise ends and they aren't together, I will tell Austin about Ally's feelings." Yeah, that's good! I have Trish under MY control and what I just told her is going to make her lose her temper!

"EXCUSE ME?! Are you nuts? Dez, there's no way I'm gonna do that, plus you can't blackmail me like that! Besides, why? Why do you want me to do that? This situation isn't any kind of bother for you!"

"Ah, do you know how annoying it is not being able of telling your best friend that someone is into him? On the first place, I shouldn't be keeping the secret, I should be telling him; it's one of the Bro code!"

"Really Dez?! The Bro code? That's from "How I met your mother"! Come on! Do you even have rules for that? It's stupid!" Did she just say that the Bro code is stupid?! Did she?! Nobody says that the Bro code is stupid!

"Look Trish, first, the Bro code is something very important for the guys and second, yes, we have rules for that and right now, I'm infringing one of them! I shouldn't be allowed to do that, so stop complaining and do what I just told you, or else!" Wow, I think I have never been that evil with someone, but Trish brings my dark side and that's what she gets for annoying me!

I'm looking at Trish and by her face; I could say she's kind of…scared? Oh, my God, did I just scared Trish? That's something new! Anyway, even if I feel a bit guilty for blackmailing her, I must keep my composure and not give up. She stays in silence for a minute or so and then she finally speaks.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only because I care about Ally and I don't want her to suffer because of you!" I smile and we shook our hands to seal the deal." So, I have one week to get them together? But, I won't be able of doing it alone I will probably need your help!"

"Hey, hey, that isn't part of the deal. YOU are the one who has to pair them up, not me, so you will have to find a way to do it." For once I have control over the situation and I'm going to help her? In her dreams!

"But Dez, come on! I need you! Wait…Did I just said that I need you?! Oh my gosh, do you see what you're doing to me? DO YOU SEE?!" Wow, wow, wow! She's starting to panic! I guess I'm being too tough, after all, I'm putting too much pressure on her…Okay, I'll help her, but just so she sees how such a good person I am.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Trish, I'll help you! But you'll have to do the most, is it cool with you?"

"You have a deal. When we get on board, we will talk about what we can do. Now I'd better go or Ally will start freaking out again."

With that, she leaves and Austin comes back again with and annoyed expression plastered on his face. He sits and looks at me for a while, which I find quite odd, and then, to my surprise, he starts mumbling something like "This is incredible". Okay, I need to ask him what's wrong with him.

"Austin, are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" He looks at me again ready to respond to my question.

"Really? You have the guts of asking me what's wrong with me? This is unbelievable…" What? Why is he mad at me? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything that could annoy him that much!

"Wow…What's wrong with you, dude? I don't get why you're mad at me!"

"Once again, really?! Dez, Ally just told me why Trish needed to talk to you and you keep asking me why I'm mad at you?!"

"Wait, what?" I need to make a pause to assimilate what he just told me. Did Ally tell him how she feels? But, she was the last person who would do that!" Ally told you about her secret? That's weird…But, you should be happy about it! God, Austin, are you really that selfish?!"

"Me? The selfish one here is ME?! That's the last thing I could have expected you to say! I can't believe this…You now what? Don't talk to me, I don't wanna hear what you have to say and you know what? I thought you were my friend, you know, that you would do anything for me, but now I see that I was completely wrong."

I'm in a total shock. Austin has basically told me that we aren't friends anymore and I don't even know why! What the hell did just happen? Did I miss something or…? I need to talk to Trish RIGHT- NOW! I'm about to stand up from my seat, but I fall due to the bus suddenly stopping. I look from the window and I see that we are already in the port and we must get out of the bus so we can get on board. I guess I'll have to wait until later to talk to Ally and Trish and ask them what's going on with Austin.

When we get out of the bus, we meet the girls and I could say that Trish is quite angry. I'm starting to think if the universe wants us to get angry at each other, because since we got in that bus, all I have done is argue with Trish and Austin and by Trish's face, I'm sure she has argue with Ally too. It seems like this day isn't turning the way we thought and it's only 8, 30. Great, this is just…great…Oh! And you know what makes this situation even worse? The fact that I have to share a cabin with Austin. Yes, you heard it right; we agreed on sharing a cabin before going on the trip and after all this mess it isn't the best option, but we don't have time to change our roommates since Mr. Blair already gave us our keys for the cabins, so there's no way back.

After having a heated discussion with what it seemed to be the bell boy of the ship I enter the cabin exhausted by all the events and lay on my bed while Austin stays out doing whatever he's doing. Truth is right now I don't wanna know anything about him; at least not until I find out what's his problem with me. I'm actually glad he isn't in the cabin with me considering our friendship's actual status, but it isn't very long until he enters the cabin. He doesn't even look at me. He just takes his suitcase and starts to unpack all his clothes to put them on his corresponding wardrobe. There's an unbearable silence between us, you know, those kind of silences two people who are starting to know each other share. This shouldn't be happening. Austin and I know each other since we were kids and we have never been like this before, we shouldn't be acting this distant to each other. I can't stand this anymore, so I'm determined to talk to him.

"Austin" He doesn't pay attention and keeps unpacking as if he didn't hear anything. I hate that, I hate when people don't want to face their problems, but I'm not one of them so I'm going to make him listen! "Austin, I'm talking to you, so if you don't mind, turn you head and look at me!" He keeps ignoring me and that's when I explode. "Austin if you want this friendship to go on you better look at me when I'm trying to talk to you!" He finally turns to face me with rage all over his face and I suddenly regret shouting at him.

"Don't you understand, Dez?! I think I made it quite clear back in the bus that I didn't want this friendship to go on!" He's full of ire and I still don't understand why! This is getting so exasperating!

"Well, at least you could tell me why you're that angry at me! What the hell do I have to do with what Ally told you back in the bus, ha?! What do I have to do with that?!" Wow, I think I got all of my breath out of my lungs after shouting at him that way and my face must be red as a tomato. Austin is about to respond me, but before he can, someone knocks the door and he walks towards it to open it.

"Hey, Austin, I need to talk to Dez for a sec." Thanks God! It's Trish! I hope she can give me the answer I'm looking for because I can't deal with this situation anymore.

"Yeah, right, come in." He invites Trish into our cabin, but she stays out while she responds to him. "Actually, I want to talk to him in private…If you don't mind, do you?" Austin hesitates a bit until he nods with his head. "Dez, can you come with me?" I'm about to get out of the cabin, but Austin stops me. "Wait, no, you can talk here. I will go to your cabin Trish, I don't mind." With that, he leaves and Trish and I are left alone in the cabin.

Suddenly, both of us talk at the same time "I need to talk to you!" "No, I need to talk to you" Well, I guess you can imagine the situation. Both of us keep talking in unison until she lets me go first. "Okay, tell me what's so important that I have to let you go before me!"

"Well, since you and Austin switched places again back in the bus, he's been in a horrible mood! He's completely furious at me and I don't have a fucking clue on why he's acting that way towards me!" I see how Trish's face turns into an expression full of guilt. That means she knows the reason to Austin's attitude and I'm drying to know it.

"Oh…yeah, am, well, you see, am…Back in the bus Ally may have told Austin that you like her?"

"Ow, okay, that explains everything"

"Wait, you aren't angry or mad at me?"

"Oh, no! Ally just told Austin that I like her, but I'm not angry, I'm fine, just keeping it…smooth."

"Ow, well that-that's cool…"

"Of course I'm not fine, Trish?! Ally just told Austin that I fucking like her! I'm not surprised at all by Austin's behavior! How couldn't he be mad at me? He thinks I like the girl he's been crazy about for 3 months!" God…I feel so sorry about him…Now I understand everything. I must tell him the truth right now or I will go crazy. I'm walking towards the door to go to Trish's cabin and have a serious conversation with Austin, but Trish stops me and pins me around so I am looking at her.

"What did you just said?" She's smiling. Why is she smiling? Did I say something funny? I don't know what she's referring to, so I look at her with a puzzled expression in my face.

"You just said that Austin has been crazy for Ally…for 3 months…" Oh-my-God. She's right, I just told her about Austin's feelings, the secret he asked me to keep in…well…IN SECRET! I'm officially the dumbest person in the world! But I didn't do it on purpose! It just came out! Don't worry Dez…Just do as if you didn't know what she's talking about.

"Whaaaaaat? I didn't say that…pss, Trish I think you have to get your ear checked!" She looks at me as in "Yeah right, I'm not buying it Dez" and I know that I can't make her forget what I said, so I confess. "Okay, fine! Yes, Austin is in love with Ally and he's felt that way for her for 3 months. Now you know it, are you happy?" Great, now although I explain Austin the whole situation, he will stay mad at me for telling Trish about his secret.

"This…this is great! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew I was right back in the cabin!" Trish keeps smiling and laughing all around the cabin and all I can do is lay down on my bed. I'm too tired to think about anything else, I just want to end with all of this! I'm not accustomed to think or even solve messy situations! I want everything to go back to normal, where I can goofy all day long! Anyway, I remember that Trish wanted to tell me something before, so I tell her.

"Hey, you said you wanted to tell me something before" She suddenly stops laughing and looks at me "Oh yes! Your right! It's about what we talked back in the bus, remember? Well, since Austin think that you like Ally, we're gonna use that!"

"What? Trish what do you mean? You want me to pretend that I like Ally? Why? That would worsen the situation even more!" Trish is officially crazy.

"No! Come on! I just found out that Austin is in love with Ally, so if you pretend that you like Ally, and try to get her, Austin will get jealous AND will try his hardest to get her too! You know what they say; you try to get something you want even more when you're under pressure!" Well, she has a point…But I don't know, that would mean Austin not talking to me…

"I have to admit is a good plan, but I don't want Austin to keep mad at m, Trish! We're friends!"

"Yeah, but imagine that when he gets Ally and we tell him the truth, he will thank you for helping him getting the girl he's been dreaming about!" I still don't see this very clear…I don't know if it's going to turn out perfectly or awfully…However, I am the one who wants them to get together, so I guess this will help the situation someway…

"Okay, fine, I'll do it. But, if it goes wrong, you will assume the fault!" I have to make sure that I won't be the one getting all the blame!

"Hey, that isn't fair! Plus, it will go perfectly! Don't worry Dez, our plan will end with a happy ending, you'll see" Yeah, she's right, we make a good team after all! Everything will be fine!

"Yeah! After all, they call me "The Love Whisperer"!"

"Great, you ruined the moment with that. Now I'd better go back to my cabin or Ally will start getting worried. I'll tell you when to start with the plan! See ya!" And she leaves.

I must admit I'm quite excited about Trish's plan, but still not sure if it will turn out the way she predicted. I guess we'll have to step into action and see what happens...

* * *

**That's all ****I hope you review as I asked you, so I'll be waiting!**

**Also, the next chapter will be written in Austin's POV so that you see what happened while Dez and Trish plotted, because, come one, you all wanna know what happened between Austin and Ally back in Ally's and Trish's cabin!**

**Till next time, see ya! :)**


	6. Recalling memories and settleling plans

**Hi people! So here I am as I said I would be! It's Sunday and time for updating a new chapter! I tried to do all my best and this is what I managed to write, so I hope you all like it and enjoy it :)**

**I appreciate A LOT all you're reviews, so now I'm going to answer to the ones who reviewed, but don't have an account!**

**Rohini: Thank you! It's so comforting knowing that people likes you're stories that it inspires you to keep writing! Thank you :)**

**Nicole: You don't need to wait anymore to see what happens! Here you have the chapter haha. Thanks for the review!**

**August: WOW! Just, wow! Do you really think I'm talented? That's such a compliment! Thanks A LOT! And about Trez, well I haven't consider it. I don't really see them as a couple, just as friends, so I don't think there will be Trez in this chapter, not in a lovely way at least. Anyways thank you again :)**

**Ausllylover: Yeah, haha, you are right, Trish's plans don't usually turn out the way she expects them to! You'll have to wait and see what happens :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Ammm...It could be an idea, but that's not gonna happen :( Anyway, thanks for your review and keep guessing what's going to happen, maybe you're right the next time!**

**And now, to finish, just tell you that I changed one thing from the story, it's just that instead of two weeks now it's going to be one week. It goes better with the story. I hope you don't mind! **

**Now, new chapter!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I can't understand Dez's attitude towards the actual situation. He's acting as if he was completely oblivious and that makes me feel even more furious. We all know Dez can be quite…well…I wouldn't like to be rude, but I need to, I mean he's so stupid sometimes, and yeah, I admit that's one of the things I like about him and one of the reasons to why I'm friends with him. Correction; I was. Anyhow, I hate it; I hate the way he's acting! He knew exactly what I was talking about back in the cabin! Oh, and the question he made me? _Ally told you about her secret? That's weird…But, you should be happy about it! God, Austin, are you really that selfish?! _Happy? Is he dumb or something? Why in the world would I be happy? For God's sake, I just found out that he likes the girl I've been drooling of for the last 3 months and the only thing that comes to his mind is that I should be happy?! It's unbelievable… I think the least he could do is to apologize. I mean, not because he likes Ally, but because he didn't tell me about it. Besides, since when does he like Ally? I have NEVER notice him staring at her, or laughing at the things she says, or even trying anything with her…It's very weird, like if he had started liking her now and not some time ago.

Me, on the other hand…I think it can't be expressed with words how I feel about her and me not being good at all at expressing emotions doesn't help neither. I hadn't ever noticed about how awesome she is, and not in a friendly way, but in a lovely way I guess. All the feelings came out of the blue. I remember both of us being at Sonic Boom waiting for Trish and Dez to arrive. Trish called to warn us they would be late due to something going wrong at work and Dez being the source of it, so we had the idea of composing something to kill time. We went upstairs to the music room and Ally took a sit on the piano bench while I took the guitar standing next to the couch.

"So, what kind of song should we write this time? Something lovey-dovey or something, you know Whoo!" She moved her hands the way a retarded monkey would have done, but I found it cute coming from her and I laughed.

"Ally, you really need to work on your dance moves, you start looking like a completely fool doing that" I couldn't stop laughing while I talked, so she got up from her piano bench, took a pillow from the other couch and slapped with it while she laughed with me.

"I know I suck at dancing, but you don't have to remind it to me every time I make move!" She kept knocking me with the pillow, but I managed to get up from the couch and get away from her.

"Fine, fine! I won't laugh at you anymore!" She smiled and nodded with her head while I took the guitar again. I had still a grin on my face, but she didn't notice about it and sat next to me in the couch.

"You're not playing the piano anymore?"

"No, I think we should work more on the guitar chores and leave the piano for the next time."

"Cool. About your question I think we should go for a moving song, you know Whoo!" I made the same gesture as she did before and she burst laughing like I did before. " Oh, so you think it's funny ha?" She suddenly stopped laughing, but admitted sheepishly that I was right. "Okay, yes, you're right. I look like an idiot when I dance, BUT that's not what we're talking about! So, you want a moving song…Okay, well, play something and let's see if we find something catchy for the opening of the song."

I started playing some chores randomly and without thinking at all, until something good came out.

"Wait, that was good, repeat it again" I tried playing the same chores, but nothing sounded like what I had played before. I tried again and again until I got exasperated.

"Damn it! I can't remember which chores I played before!" I stopped playing the guitar and put my hands in my head supporting it on the couch. I got to that point where I was so annoyed that I couldn't think straight, and keeping playing the guitar trying to find the chores was pointless.

"Hey, don't worry, it's cool." She stroked my arm in an attempt of calming me down, but I was still stressed out and it didn't help a lot. "I could try. Come on, give me the guitar." I took off my hands from my head and looked at her with confusion all over my face. "What? But you don't play the guitar, well, not that I know." She took the guitar from my hands and smiled. "Exactly; that you know. I'm not very good at it, but I know a little bit" She tried playing some chores, but failed in her attempt. She tried again and again, but nothing. "We could stay like this until tomorrow and we would still not find the right chores…God" Now we were both exasperated, but I didn't give up. "Give me the guitar; I will try again." I stretched out my hand to catch the guitar, but Ally got up from the couch. "Als, what are you doing?" She looked at me with a smile plastered on her face and she answered "I want to try something" With that, she sat on my lap with her back facing me and took my hands placing them with hers in the guitar.

"Come on, we will play the guitar at the same time. Let's see if we get the damned tune once and for all." She began playing some chores while I placed my left hand on the top of the guitar pressing the chores. We stayed like that for some minutes and seeing that we didn't achieve anything, I moved my hand to the lower part of the guitar where Ally was playing and began playing with her.

"Hey! Wait, that was the tune!" We played again the same chores and the tune was the same, but that was, until I touched her hand accidentally. At that moment, we both suddenly stopped playing and stared at our hands as if they were some kind of old relic and were amazed by it. I got and odd feeling in my stomach, like a living fire burning inside of me wanting to expand all over my body. Suddenly my body temperature increased and I started getting extremely nervous. I couldn't see Ally's face very well, but I swear she was smiling; like if she was enjoying the moment and didn't want it to end. That's when I knew it. That simple touch made me realize of how I felt about her, but before we could do anything else, Dez entered the room suddenly and we both got up from the couch. Damn Dez! Why did he have to be so inopportune? He's exactly the same as Trish! He looked at us and then yelled at Trish who seemed to be downstairs.

"Oh, here you are! Trish, they are in the practice room! Come, let's go, it's already 5, 30 and the film starts at 6!"

And that was all. About the song, we never played again that tune and I don't really know why, but I still remember it and it was beautiful. I keep it on mind in case we want to go back to that song and I use to whistle it sometimes when I want to remember that moment.

Anyway, coming back to the present time, I'm standing in the middle of the hall. I wonder what Trish and Dez need to talk about…It seemed as if it was urgent and that's quite weird. However, the last time I showed curiosity towards their conversation, I ended finding out something unpleasant, so I'm going to leave it to one side and knock on the door of Ally's cabin. She instantly opens the door and seeing it's me, she smiles…Nervously? Is she nervous? God, everybody is acting so weird…Why is that?! And most importantly, why am I the one out of all this conspiracy?! This is so tiring…

"Hey, can I come in? Trish came to our cabin and said she had to talk to Dez in private about I don't know what." She keeps smiling nervously, but she lets me in.

"Sure, come in" I enter her cabin and I see all the suitcases still closed on the floor. I take a sit on what it seems to be her bed and she sits in Trish's bed right in front of me. We both stay in total silence until she speaks.

"Hey, am, did you and Dez argue back in the bus? I mean, I don't know but, you seemed very upset when, well…" She starts laughing and I wait for her to go on"…the bell boy incident" She keeps laughing and I start laughing with her. I love how she makes every kind of situation, whether it is a comic or a serious situation into something funny. We both end lying on our beds due to the unending burst of laughter and when I see that my lungs are out of breath, I feel in the need of stopping. I slowly start getting up from the bed and I see that Ally is still lying on hers. She looks at me and I remember that she made me a question, an important question I can't answer her because that would mean telling her what I feel, and it's not the best moment for that. I will tell her anything, whatever just so that she doesn't get suspicious about it.

"Oh, nothing. It was just…I asked Dez if it was true that he likes you and he denied it. I got angry because I thought he didn't trust me, but then when we got in the cabin he admitted it, so it's nothing important. I'm cool." Yeah right, that was the last way I could feel, cool.

"Oh, so, you are cool with it? I mean, you don't mind about the idea of Dez liking me?" Time for more lies…

"Yeah! Why would I be upset? I mean, yeah, it's weird, extremely weird, but I respect his likings. Besides, you don't like him, right? You told me that back in the bus." Then, I become nervous and ask her with a worried voice "You didn't change your mind, did you?" I hope she says no. Please, please, please, please. For God's sake, don't you dare tell me you like Dez!

She's about to open her mouth to answer me, but how not, Trish enters the cabin and interrupts us for the second time. Really, universe? Just when she was about to tell me if she felt the same as in the bus or if she had change her mind, we have to be interrupted! COME ON!

"Oops, did I interrupt something, or…?" You know perfectly that you DID interrupt something!

"Oh, no, don't worry, it wasn't anything important. Now that you finished your little talk with Dez, we could do something until lunch time. It's almost 9, 30 so…What about a walk through the deck?" I think having a walk will relax me and make me disconnect a little bit from what is going on.

"Am…Yeah, cool, it's just, I need to talk to Ally for a sec, but don't worry, just wait in the hall and we will be there in a moment. Could you tell Dez about the walk?" Dez, agh; so that he can flirt with Ally, right? Anyway, I'll have to tell him or the girls will get suspicious.

"Yeah…Right, I will. Don't be long!" Then, I leave the cabin and stay in the hall. I look at my cabin's door like an idiot hesitating about informing Dez or not, but I finally enter. I see him unpacking his luggage and without looking at him I tell him.

"We're going for a walk. Hall now." Then I leave the cabin and wait in the hall for the rest.

**Trish's POV**

Great! Austin's idea of having a walk it's going to be the perfect time to start with my plan! Now I just need to tell Ally about it, and we will be ready! I admit this plan is a little bit risky and that Austin could end getting very angry at Dez, but I can't let Dez tell Austin about Ally's feelings. Besides, now I know that Austin is in love with Ally, so if Dez refuses to co-operate with me, I will tell Ally about Austin's feelings. Well, it seems like his plan has gone against him! After all, we all know I am the clever one in here!

"Okay, Ally, now you need to listen to me very carefully because I already told Dez about the plan and now it only takes you to understand it so that we can start with it!" Oh, I already feel nervous about all of this…

"Surprise me Trish…" She's annoyed, I can see it, but she's gonna eat her words once all of this ends and her and Austin are together!

"So, Austin thinks that Dez likes you, so, he is going to do as if he really did like you and you have to go along with it. This way, Austin will get jealous and he will interfere to try to get you! Did you understand?" I hope she agrees with it, because if she doesn't we're gonna have a heated argument! She remains silence for a moment, I guess discussing with herself whether to agree or not and she finally opens her mouth to talk.

"Okay, I agree. I hate myself for doing this to Austin, but if it's the only way of getting him to try something with me, I'll do it." I see fear on her face and I feel a little bit guilty for her, for forcing her to do this, but she was the one telling Austin that Dez likes her, so she has to put up with it.

"YES! Trust me, Ally. Everything will go fine!" Or at least that's what I hope…

* * *

**That's all! I hope you review and tell me about your thoughts. Till next time!**

**See ya :)**


	7. The spark that starts the fire

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I know I made you wait longer than usual, so I'm sorry, but was a little busy and I couldn't write and update! Anyways, here you have the chapter :)**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I am already regretting having accepted to Trish's plan. It's so obvious it's going to end in a completely chaos that I still don't understand why I'm in…Oh, that's nonsense, I know perfectly why I'm agreeing to do this. It's my desperate need of making Austin see me as something more than a friend! I don't mean to say that all these three years have been a waste of time. At first everything was innocent. I never stopped and think to myself if I felt something for him, because I just saw him as a friend and nothing else. However, that was over a year ago, when confusion met my messed mind and started spreading inappropriate messages about Austin to my head. Yeah…weird thoughts were all over my head, you know, that kind of thoughts you shouldn't have about your best friend and mostly when you don't even know if he feels the same way. And you may ask, why? Well, a hot day of summer inside of Sonic Boom and the air conditioning NOT working didn't help a lot from dissuading that kind of thoughts about Austin.

You see, as I said, it was summer, the 22nd of July to be more precise. We had this brilliant idea of staying at Sonic Boom, instead of going to the beach, because it seemed like Dez forgot to bring his swimming trunks and didn't have any money to buy some at the mall. How weird is that coming from Dez? Note the sarcasm. Anyhow, we had to stay at Sonic Boom the whole afternoon and due to the horrible heat I tried turning on the air conditioning. I pressed the "on" button of the remote control, but the air didn't turn on, so I kept pressing it until I almost broke it. When I realized that I wasn't going anywhere that way, I assumed it was broken, so leaving the remote control to one side, I sat on the counter with no idea of what to do. The rest walked around the store thinking of something, nevertheless, anything popped to their mind and they kept prowling through the store.

"Shit, it's incredibly hot in here! The air conditioning couldn't have chosen any other day to get broken!" That's the least thing I wanted, an upset Austin. We all know how he can get when he's very annoyed…He gets very, very and I mean VERY furious. That kind of anger that makes you feel scared and run away, and no, I'm not exaggerating.

"Yeah, well, we will have to put up with it, there's no other choice! Besides, we could do something and forget about the damn temperature." And then…God, the temperature reached the 30 degrees and we couldn't stand that unbearable hot any longer. I proposed going to my place and spend the rest of the afternoon watching a film or whatever, so I went to the inside part of the counter to take the keys, but you know what? Yes, you're right, they weren't there; they were lost! We couldn't leave the store and leave the doors unlocked; anybody could go inside and steal something! I started looking for the keys like a maniac throwing everything to one side. I think I almost broke a trumpet and a guitar on my attempt of searching for the keys, however, Austin took my by the arms and made me stop.

"Als, Als! Stop! Stop it, please! You're going to hurt us if you keep throwing instruments without looking where they go!" He kept holding me and I tried calming myself. Oh, but you won't think that's what made me melt for him, right? Oh, no, it was something even worse than that.

When I calmed down, he took his arms off of me and him, Dez and Trish helped me finding the keys. We stayed like that for like 15 minutes more or less, but nothing; the keys remained lost and we were still trapped inside the store. Without any hope of finding the keys, I laid down again on the counter waiting for the stupid day to end. Trish seemed to not giving up and kept looking for the keys and meanwhile, Dez took his camera and started filming the store just for fun. Then, then it happened. Austin came and sat next to me on the counter and stayed like that for a little bit, and instead of staying like that, nooooo, he had to take of his damn shirt and throw it to the damn floor! God…I couldn't stop looking at him…That's when those nasty and NOT appropriate thoughts came to my mind like a lightning. He looked so hot with that six- pack! I mean, really? You're 17! How the hell do you have that kind of abdominals?! Well, the point is that in that exact moment I stopped seeing him as a friend. Now, don't you dare think I only like him by his appearance, no, I'm not that superficial. He's so attentive, caring, funny, and loyal and much more things, but that was the icing on the cake, the little flame that caused the fire, the drop that caused the flooding.

Anyhow, that was a year ago. Before I could continue drooling for Austin, Trish found the keys and we went to my place. End of the story. Now, coming back to today, we are about to go to the deck and have a good time (if that's possible…), but I'm afraid Trish and Dez will go ahead with the stupid plan. Trish is about to open the door of our cabin, but I stop her in a sudden panic attack.

"Trish, wait. Stop!" She takes her hand away from the doorknob and she looks at me with confusion all over her face. "It's just…I don't know, I mean, Austin told me that he didn't mind the idea of Dez liking me, so that means that he doesn't like me and…Wait, he-he said that when they were back in the cabin, Dez had admitted that he liked me, but that's impossible. Dez didn't have any idea of what I had told Austin back in the bus, so he couldn't have told him that he likes me….Oh, God this is a mess...But,-" Before I can continue, Trish stops me and the confusion she had before is still on her face.

"Ally, I'm getting lost, what are you talking about?"

"Look, when Austin came to our cabin, I asked him what was the reason to why he and Dez were angry at each other, and he told me that he had been angry at Dez because he hadn't told him that he liked me. You get that, right?" She nods and I continue. "Okay, well, that's all right, but then, he said that Dez had admitted to him back in the cabin that it was true that he likes me. Do you see it? That's impossible! Dez didn't have any idea of what I had told Austin back in the bus, so that means…" I stop talking so that Trish can finish my sentence.

"…that he lied." Trish doesn't look very surprised; instead, she looks like if she already knew it. Oh! She knows something! She knows something and she isn't telling me!

"Trish…Are you hiding something from me?" I look at her with a serious face, and she's starting to look nervous. Yeah…she's totally hiding something from me!

"Okay! Fine! Yes! I guess that if you know that he lied to you; it's pointless not telling you about it. Look, yes, Austin DOES like you. Well, I would say more than that. Dez said that he's been in love with you for three months or so." Boom. My heart suddenly makes the loudest heartbeat I've ever had. My body starts to tremble like one of those jell-os they have in San Marino's cafeteria and my knees start to give way. I slowly sit in my bed and by the way Trish is looking at me, I could say my face looks like a puzzle; no emotions are expressed on it and the truth is, I don't know what to say or do. If I try opening my mouth, my voice fades away and if I try to get up from my bed I think I may collapse or something similar.

"A-Ally, are you okay…?" Trish is worried, I can feel it in her voice, but I still don't know what to say. "Ally, please, say something!" Now she's starting to freak out. Man, I have to say something or she'll panic!

"Ye-yeah, yeah sure, I'm…one hundred per cent fine." Yeah, right. Come on, Ally, tell her the truth! "Well, no, no, I'm not fine. I'm far away from being fine. I just found out that one of my best friends has been in love with for 3 months!" I don't know how do I look like, I mean, I'm talking like one of those people who are inside of a mental institution! I can't proceed what my ears just heard! It's insane!

"Ally, Ally, calm down, okay? This should be great news for you and you're acting like if you hated the situation! What's wrong with you?" I look at her with worry all over my face and tell her. "I'm cool, really. It's just that…He must feel terrible right now! He thinks Dez likes me and he must hate him for that! I don't know if I can go on with this…" And then, Trish puts a really serious face and with an annoyed voice she responds. "Hey, hey, wait! You're not going to give up so easily, lady! There's NO WAY, and I mean, NO WAY, you're going to leave me with all this mess alone! Now, get up from your bed, put a happy face, and come with me because we are going to start with this plan RIGHT NOW! And what if Austin is going to suffer with all of this? Yeah, I mean, I understand you feel sorry for him, but come one! This is going to work out, trust me!"

Wow, Trish is talking very seriously…Maybe I should pay her attention and go on with all of this…Yeah, I'm doing it and this time is for sure! I get up from bed and she eventually smiles. I smile along with her and both of us head to the door ready to start with everything.

As soon as I open the door, both Austin and Dez are already on the hall waiting for us. The tension between them can be seen even with I don't know how many miles away from them. Yeah, I know Austin told me that they were even, but the truth is they aren't, I mean, he lied, so…I smile to myself seeing how he's trying not to look annoyed, but I know him too well, to not to realize. Dez on the other side, is looking at Trish, I guess waiting for some kind of signal for him to start with the plan and try something with me, but I'm not sure. However, it seems like I'm wrong, because in all the way to the deck, he hasn't tried anything, so I guess until we are on the juice and milkshake bar, they won't go ahead with the plan.

We're finally there and the four of us take a sit on the bar stools looking for something to take. Dez and Austin are both next to me, so this means we're about to start with the show. Oh my god, I don't know what to expect… The bartender comes and greets us, then, asks us what we want. Trish makes her order and so does Austin, but before he can go ahead and order for me, I see how Trish pinches Dez on his arm and he suddenly makes one of his famous screams that can be heard by nearly the rest of the people here on the bar. You know, that kind of girly scream boys make sometime on their life.

"Aaaahhh!" We all look at him in a way that says "Why the heck are you screaming?" and then, he tells a quick lie. "Oh…haha it's just that I'm so excited for this trip, aren't you?" Austin nods with a suspicious face and I must stifle the laugh coming from my mouth or he'll get even more suspicious. Then, before Austin can continue making the order, Dez interrupts him. "Yeah, am, the lady here will take a strawberry milkshake and I'll take an apple and mango juice, thank you". Oh, so that's why Trish pinched him, so that he ordered for me…Good one Trish, now Austin is looking at Dez with a really, really annoyed face. Man, if looks killed, Dez would be dead minutes ago…Anyways; the point is that Austin got jealous, so that means we are progressing a little bit.

I guess I also have to contribute to the plan, so I smile at Dez with one of my best smiles and then tap him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Dez. That was nice!" Yeah…That was a good one. If Austin gets jealous with only this kind of details, I can't imagine his reaction if Dez hugs me or something…

We all finish our drinks and once again, Dez acts like a gentleman and pays for all of us. I must admit he actually has some acting skills and he's pretty convincing; you only have to look at Austin's face every time he acts nice with me. He is filling his body with so much anger; I don't know how he's standing it. That makes me wonder if this is really worth it. I mean, yeah he seems to be jealous, but he isn't counter-attacking, so I don't know…Once again, I feel uncertain about all this.

**Austin's POV**

What the heck was all that?! Who does he think he is?! I was going to order for Ally and he makes that weird scream and then orders for her! What the-?! Oh, and on top of all, she thanks him, cool, that's just, perfect. Come on! I've done that for you for like a thousand times and you have never-ever thanked me or whatever! God!

What if she likes him? Maybe she does! Maybe she really does like him, but was afraid of telling me because of my reaction…Owwwww! I don't know what to do!

I can't stop looking at him with the angriest face I can put. Why? Why in the world did he have to like her?! That's, that's not fair! I was there before him! I was the one who felt madly in love with her three months ago, not him! And you know the worst part? I told him, I told him I liked her! I told him how I felt and now he acts as if he didn't care!

Well, you know what? You wanna play, Dez? Do you? Good, cause it's on! He's going to see who he is playing against! I will put all my flirting skills in action, and I swear that for the end of this trip, he's going to regret having messed with the wrong guy!

This is going to end really bad for him…

* * *

**Well, well, it seems like Austin is ready for some action! We will see how he copes with this situation and how Ally and the rest react! Till then, review and tell me what you think! **

**See ya!**


	8. Dinners and fits of jealousy

**Hey my lovely readers! Sooo, yes, as you see I'm updating very, very late and I want to apologize about that. I don't really have a good excuse to give you, it's just that I felt really lazy to write and think and...well, you know what summer vacation does to us, it makes us act too carefree and this is what happens...But, once again I'm sorry and I hope this doesn't happen again!**

**So, I hope you like this chapter and you continue reading my story! This chapter isn't very long, but don't worry, the real action will start in the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

So, it's 8 o'clock in the afternoon and it's almost been a whole day since we got in this cruise. This, of course, means I've spent all the day standing Dez's uncountable attempts of flirting with Ally, which, by the way, have been unbearable, but luckily, it's time for dinner and after that, we will go straight to our cabins. As you see, yes, I've decided to leave the whole flirting thing until tomorrow, so I can think of different things I can do to get Ally's attention, however, if Dez keeps meddling around it will be quite a challenge to fulfill my goal…

We are finally in the dining room sitting around different tables and I must admit the room is really amazing. It has a modern decoration and it's very classy at the same time. Each table is covered with white or ochre tablecloths and beautiful violets are decorating the centre part of the tables, along with two purple candles which give a very warm feeling. The rest of the room has a wide variety of modern paintings and there are also big posters of music groups covering the walls. Then, I can see a big stage full of many instruments, which reminds me, that in the cruise's brochure it said a band would be playing during dinner, so I guess they will be here any time.

Ally, Trish me and Dez sit at the same table and wait for the dinner to be served; you know, if it was for me, we would stay in total silence until then, since I don't feel like talking to anyone, but it seems like Trish can't keep a single minute in silence, so I force myself to look at her and listen to whatever she wants to say.

"So, guys, we won't arrive to the Bahamas until tomorrow in the afternoon, so that means we can do whatever we want to until then. What do you suggest?" Oh, there we go with Trish's obsession of settling everything…

We all stay shut thinking about something we could do until the last person I wanted to hear talking finally says something. Yes, I'm talking about my very best friend Desmond.

"Oh, I don't care about what we do as long as I share my time with all of you guys" I stare at him as if I was saying "Really, Dez?" and then I go totally mad when I see him eyeing Ally as if she was the most important person in the world AND Trish goes like "Owww!" What the hell is going on in here? That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard and I know Trish hates those kinds of comments, then why is she acting this way? I can't stand this, it's too much.

"Yeah, well, leaving to one side those sentimental comments, I propose going to the swimming pool out in the deck. What do you say?"

"Once again, I don't really care about what we do as long as I'm with you, so yes, I'm cool with it" Okay, now he was only looking at Ally when saying that!

I see as Trish nods and Ally responds with one of those smiles I love, but all I can do is hold the tablecloth with all my strength and resist all my needs to punch Dez on the face right now. I force myself to make a fake smile while I look at Dez with what I think it is the face of one of the worst serial killers in the world and I feel as if Trish was eying me, so I turn my head to her, but she suddenly moves her head and stares at her empty plate. Weird.

After what it seems like eternity, the waiters come and start serving all the food, which looks delicious by the way and the four of us start eating like if there was no tomorrow. When we all finish our food, I hear once again the voice of my very best friend, Desmond. Note the sarcasm.

"Ally, I think you have some tomato sauce on your face. Here, let me take it away." I feel myself tense up as I see him leaning into her and her not doing any kind of movement to get away from him. I think the waiter's come to take the plates with him and is asking me to handle him mine, but I keep ignoring him while I look at Ally and Dez. The waiter keeps asking me for the plate and I see how his voice is turning a little bit into annoyance, but I don't care at all. Finally, the waiter practically shouts at me to handle him the plate, and with all the anger I've been holding during all the dinner, I stand up, take my plate and vent all my rage on him.

"Here you have the damn plate! Now you can wash it or whatever! Happy?!" The waiter stares at me dumbfounded and so do the rest, however, I decide to end that situation."Sorry, it's just, that…I'm a bit exhausted. I'm leaving, it'll be the best. See you tomorrow." And with that, I leave to the cabin angrier than ever. Tomorrow I'll have to try my hardest to catch Ally's attention and that means getting her away from Dez. I still can't believe this is happening. It's like…This morning I was the happiest guy on Earth and I could feel all my worries going away while I only centered all my attention to this trip. No worries at all. But now…I can't even enjoy this amazing experience because of my best friend! Can you believe it?! My friend! The one who is supposed to support you, care about you and it's NOT supposed to fall head over hills for the girl his best friend is actually IN LOVE! Come on!

Now I feel very pressured, really pressured, and this shouldn't be happening. Instead of taking the time I need to make a move on Ally, I see myself rushing into it too soon and I hate it, but if I don't do anything, I may be the one looking at both of them together in the future and I'm not gonna let that happen. The problem here is, I don't know if she feels what I feel for her, for me or for Dez, and that's a huge , huge problem.

**Ally's POV**

Honestly, I don't know how to react to what happened just a few minutes ago. Austin is getting really jealous and I feel scared about his future reactions when Dez makes bigger moves with me, and to think he just even got started…He's taking this very seriously and I'm happy about it, but I wish Austin did something about it. I guess I'll have to be more patient after all.

"Wow…That was…wow" That's all Trish manages to say and I can't do another thing but laugh about it, I mean, Dez is doing a great job and Austin seems to buy it, plus, it's been the second time Austin has argued with an employee already and both times due to this whole situation.

"Yeah, well, it seems like I'm good at this, however, Ally, I think you shouldn't wait until I do something, you could also start it, you know" Says Dez looking at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! What? That isn't part of the plan, right Trish?!" Yeah right, hah, it was THEIR idea and I had no other choice but to accept, so I'm not getting any deeper into this!

"Come on, Ally! Dez is right! I mean, yeah, he's the one who has to work the most, but you could also do something like, I don't know….Get closer to him or touch his hand from time to time. You know, the things girls do to actually flirt with someone!" Says Trish trying to defend Dez a little bit.

"Okay, yes, you made it quite clear that flirting isn't one of my strongest points but, about what you say, if I start flirting with Dez too much Austin is going to think I like him and we don't want that to happen! The point of all this is to get him jealous so that he makes a move on me, that's all! So stop from going too far, is it clear?" I look at both of them hoping they agree with me, but all I can see is a "I couldn't care less" attitude on their faces, so I repeat myself again.

"I said: is it clear?" This time, I say it with more determination, in case they don't take me serious and although they agree with me, they still don't seem very convinced.

"What? I didn't hear you very well!" I'm getting really tired of this so I hope they answer with a better attitude.

"Yes, yes!" They say in unison. That was better. I don't want them to meddle more in this situation and make the plan go down the drain.

"Good, because I swear to god if you do something without telling me about it, I will throw you from the rail, okay?" Both of them nod with their heads as I continue with my threatening speech. "That's what I hope. You know you guys are a bunch of troublemakers and hardly ever we do something without getting into trouble because of you two!" I really, really hope they don't to something stupid. What we are doing right now is quite risky and I don't want any more trouble going on, so it's better to settle things right now.

The rest of the dinner is quite silent. We talk from time to time, but not too much and I believe it's because of what I told them before. The waiters come one last time to take the last plates and we all start to stand up and leave the dining room. It's time to head to the cabins and I can't wait to sleep since I'm very tired from all the drama going on during this crazy day. This feels so…unreal. I mean, yes, there have been other things such us that concert where Dez, Trish and me sneaked in to try to apologize to Austin while he sang with Shiny Money and it all ended in a complete disaster…Thinking again, though, I think that's one of the coolest things we've done and it was thanks to Trish who got the idea of sneaking in…Good times. She's great, and Dez too and I have a lot of fun with them, but sometimes I need to step in and put some order or we could end in jail one of this days!

We're finally in front of our cabins and we say goodbye to Dez while we enter our cabin. Me and Trish turn into our PMs and we go to bed, but before I can turn off the light, Trish talks.

"Hey, Ally, about what you said before, I'm sorry if Dez and me have ever make you have a bad time. Trust me, that's the last thing we want, especially me, so believe me when I tell you that I would never do anything that would hurt you."

Wow, that was very deep coming from Trish and I know she isn't the best at expressing her feelings as well as Austin, so I really appreciate it.

"Thanks Trish. I know for sure you don't wanna hurt me. It's just that I don't want this to end in a complete mess and I would never want Austin to hate Dez over something which turns out to be a lie."

"Right, I understand, but don't worry, I have a feeling Austin will do something about this. You'll see."

I laugh and turn off the light waiting for the morning to come and hoping with all of my heart that Trish is right. Oh god, I really hope so...

* * *

**So that was it! As I said, it was short, but the next chapter will be the start of the second day where Austin will put his flirting skills into action! Oh, and as you see, yes, they will be also arriving to the Bahamas, but I don't know if that part will be in the next chapter or in the next. You'll have to wait and see what happens!**

**Review and see ya!**


End file.
